


I want to love you forever

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "I am an egoist, Hana. If you are mine, you are only mine. I will not tolerate anyone near you. Be it a man, a woman, a child ... I will never have mercy, I will spare no one. Remember this Hana." His hissed against her neck, making his way to her ear.
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I want to love you forever

Hana sat on the couch, reading a ragged looking book. She rubbed her temples trying to concentrate. For the past half an hour she was rereading the same page over and over again, because she simply could not concentrate. Deidara and Sasori were " _discussing_ " their vision of art and of course they opinions clashed. Somehow this always happened when she was reading or trying to relax in the common space of the Akatsuki hideout. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm telling you, un. Art is a blast, yeah!" Deidara argued; the veins on his forehead visibly standing out.

"Art, Deidara, is eternal. There is no use in it if it has gone the minute it is created. Art is something people should admire over the centuries." Sasori's usual calm deep voice made the hairs on her neck stand up. Hana shivered lightly. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling. She always felt her skin tightening when she heard his real voice. It was a rare sight. His real identity was almost always kept to himself. He always used Hiruko for communication and fighting, even in the hideout, which was fascinating but devastating at the same time. Hana looked at the redhead from the corner of eyes. His eyes were calm and emotionless, his graceful slender figure leaned on the wall.

* _He is perfect._ * she thought smiling with the corners of her lips. * _Like a doll_.* She pushed the hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands. * _I seriously need to stop gawking at him and get a grip on my life. He is a puppet. A doll. Dolls don't have feelings._ * She mentally slapped herself returned to her book.

"What about you Hana-chan, un? What do you think, yeah?" Deidara asked, desperately wanted to be backed up.

She looked up from her book and looked at the two men. Hana tilted her head. Deidara looked giddy and desperate in his need to prove his point, while Sasori remained calm and composed, with a hint of curiosity on his face. Hana sighed, realizing that reading was just not destined that day. She closed her book and put it aside.

"Art is beauty." She finally said after a minute of silence. "Whether it's for a moment or for eternity. Art is in constant state of change, like a rainbow that shines only after it rains, or a painting which admired for centuries by the masses. Art is spiritual and everybody expresses it in their own way. There is no better or worse. It is equal." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"But which art do _you_ prefer?" Deidara pressed, not satisfied with her evasive answer.

The girl shrugged. "Neither. Your arts are equally amusing and exciting." Hana stood up and made her way out of the common space. Sasori watched her figure slowly making its way out. He waited a few minutes, got up and followed the girl upstairs.

Hana fell on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. There was a soft knock on her door, making her groan.

"Who is it?"

"Sasori,"

Hana quickly sat up and fixed herself. She cleared her throat. "Come in." the door opened silently and Sasori walked in. Without an invitation he walked to her bed and sat down. Silence fell between them. Hana leaned on the wall and watched the redhead. Sasori finally spoke.

"Your art view," he said. "It's impressive."

She felt her face heat up. "Thank you, Sasori-danna."

He watched the girl in front, feeling the unusual warmth in the chest area.

**Sasori's POV:**

I looked into her deep blue eyes unable to look away; they were so inviting, astonishing even. Her brown hair framed her face and fell on her eyes. She kept moving it behind her ear almost nervously. It pleased me to make her nervous. Hana looked down at her hands, studying her nails and avoiding my gaze. There was certain innocence in her being, however it was only a façade. An innocent being would not end up with the Akatsuki.

"You know Hana," I started slowly. "You would make a beautiful puppet." I could see her hold her breath. I was certain that if I touched her that moment, her hands would have been ice cold. Her strength was no match for mine, and if I truly wanted to make her into a puppet, she would not be able to defend herself.

"I am not going to make you a puppet," I said. "Not yet,"

She exhaled soundly and I fought a smirk that started to creep on my face. I got up and walked to the door. I stopped and looked back at the girl, who was watching me wide eyed. Her beautiful face tense with worry.

"Goodnight Hana." I said and closed the door behind me.

*******

**Three months later**

Hana hurried away from the hideout into the depth of the forest. She spotted a nice spot to sit and eased down on the grass. She opened the book on the desired page and started reading. * _Peace and quiet is a luxury these days_.* she thought turning the page. * _At last, I can clear my head and enjoy the book._ * but every time she tried to continue reading her mind travelled to a certain redhead. Hana sighed with frustration and leaned back on the tree. "Sasori," she mouthed quietly. A small smile appeared on her face.

Ever since that day in her room, something changed between them. Sasori was different. He would stick around more, engage in conversations with her or simply study her with his blank unblinking gaze. His intense gaze always made her shudder. Occasionally they were paired for missions. Sasori never spoke to her during the missions, which always bewildered Hana, but after they would return to the hideout, he'd surprise her with a kind word. His behavior confused her and stirred unwanted feelings in her chest. Hana groaned and buried her face in her knees. Occupied with her thoughts she did not notice the slight movement to the left of her. When soft rustling echoed in her ears, it was too late. She looked around abruptly. Two large snakes appeared in front of her face. One wrapped around her legs, hissing dangerous. Venom oozed from its sharp fangs. Hana reached out for her kubotan thruster, but the second snake was faster.

Her eyes shot open when a pair of sharp fangs pierced her right shoulder. Her body gladly absorbed the venom sending currents of sharp pain throughout her body. Hana's jaw clenched hard sending pain impulses directly into her brain. Her head like it was about to crack open. Flashes of light blurred her vision. The girl groaned loudly; her hands clenched the grass beside her. She looked ahead at the snake, trying to focus her vision. It slowly unwrapped from her legs still hissing; the second snaked slithered away and joined its partner. Tow pairs of eyes were gazing at her not blinking.

Each snake hissed and quickly glided away. Hana blinked, with her dulling vision she managed to capture the sight of a man in a distance. His white skin and black hair were painfully familiar. Orochimaru.

Hana pushed herself off the ground and made her way to the hideout. Her body was giving up on her, but she continued moving, pushed by adrenaline. She stopped in front of the entrance. Her body trembled violently, and vision was almost gone. Hardly functioning, she made the relevant hand signs; the rock shifted and slid to the side, granting her the entrance. Hana dragged her body inside, glad that she made it.

"Hana-chan, un. Where have you . . ." Deidara smiled looking up, but his smile faded when he saw her leaning on the wall breathing heavily. Almost all color left her body. She rushed towards her catching her in his arms. "What happened, un?" his grip tightened around her.

"Orochimaru." She mouthed as her body finally gave up and consciousness left her.

* * *

Hana's eyelids trembled and slowly opened her eyes. A sharp pain pierced her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes, fighting a groan that was about to escape her mouth. When the pain died down a little, she allowed herself to shift in attempt to sit up, but someone's hands gently pushed her down.

"Do not move, you are still weak."

Hana looked to the side to see Sasori stading next to her bed. The look on his face was unreadable, yet his eyes sparkled with emotion she could not quite recognize.

"Sasori-danna," she said weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," he eased himself on the chair by the bed.

"What happened?" her mind was still blurry.

"Orochimaru's snakes have unique venom. You have been bitten." He responded. His voice deep and alluring. "I am surprised you made it to the hideout." Yet there was no amusement in his voice.

The girl looked down at her body, covered by a thin blanket. Her shoulder was neatly bandaged.

"Who did this?" she questioned looking into his red eyes.

"I did."

She looked at him wide eyed with surprise.

"Thank you." A small smiled crossed her lips.

He nodded, showing that he accepted her gratitude. Another moment of silence filled the room, yet it did not feel awkward.

"Hana," Sasori touched her cheek with his fingertips and lifted her chin, forcing the girl to look into his eyes. He stroked her soft cheek running his fingers down her neck and to her collar bone. "I want to make you my puppet." His gaze, his voice, all of it penetrated her right through.

"Why me?" she asked, feeling her heart skip a beat every time he touched her skin.

His lips curled into a faint smile.

"So, I could make you mine. Only mine." His calm voice seeped with significance and determination. Somehow, she knew that even if she rejected him, he would do as he wished, but nevertheless she spoke:

"No, I refuse." She said quietly. "I don't want to be _preserved_ as a piece of art." She continued. "I'd rather you remember me the way I am, not the way you make me." His hand on her face froze. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows, displeased, but Hana ignored it. She reached out and cupped his face. It was cold. She rubbed his cheeks, enjoying their softness. Sasori leaned closer, allowing the girl her boldness. Hana continued stroking his face, wondering if his lips would feel just as soft.

As if reading her mind, Sasori leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Hana's eyes widened. Hana's heart skipped a bit. She quickly overpowered the shock and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasori's arms snaked around her waist bringing their bodies closer.

His lips felt unbelievably warm, skillful and...alive. Sasori pushed himself harder against her, his kisses becoming rougher and hungrier. He nibbled on her bottom lip demandingly, Hana gladly submitted; he slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. Hana moaned quietly into the kiss as his hands massaged her sides. She ran her fingers through his hair and broke the kiss much to his displeasure. Hana panted trying to catch her breath and remainder of her sanity. Sasori pressed his forehead to hers, his hot breath tickling her lips.

"Be mine." He whispered demandingly, brushing his lips against hers. Hana captured his lips, eager to feel his dominance and to dominate herself. She sucked on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to let her in. She slowly and steadily explored his mouth, rubbing her tongue against his, running it over his teeth. Her steady pace heated him up. Hana sucked on his tongue earning a moan of pleasure from him. Sasori caressed her face, while she buried her fingers in his red hair. She tagged on it lightly making him groan into her mouth. Sasori trailed soft kisses on her jawline, to her neck, nibbling his way to her collarbones.

"Sasori-danna," her soft moan, made his lower body harden.

"Mine." He whispered continued kissing her hand slowly reaching for her shoulder. "Only mine," He stated kissing her collar bone sending waves of electricity through her body.

"Yours," she whispered clenching his hair in her hands. She tilted her neck, giving him more access to his flesh, wanting more of him. Sasori bit into her skin harder, making her bleed. Hana moaned louder, overwhelmed by pleasure and pain. She parted her lips gasping for air, while Sasori continued licking the traumatized spot.

"I am an egoist, Hana. If you are mine, you are _only_ mine. I will not tolerate _anyone_ near you. Be it a man, a woman, a child ... I will never have mercy, I will spare no one. Remember this Hana." His hissed against her neck, making his way to her ear.

Hana froze in place, trying to sink in his words, to process them, but Sasori would not allow it. He laid her down and climbed on top, hands roaming her body, squeezing her sides, and stroking the inside of her thighs. He was everywhere and she was losing her mind. "Your answer." He whispered kissing between her breasts. Her own hands slid under his top, feeling his tensed stomach and narrow waist.

"Yes." She breathed out as he trailed his fingers closer to her warmth.

"Say it properly," he demanded, pressing his fingers to her underwear, and moving them in a circular motion.

"I'm _yours_ , Sasori-danna," she cried out. His finger pushed the thin material aside and entered her core. Hana arched her back, pushing herself on his fingers.

"Good girl," he murmured. His deep voice driving her to the edge. Sasori pushed his fingers harder, making her cry out. The bedsheets wrinkled in her hands. Hana watched him with hazed eyes. " _My_ girl." He continued. Sasori kissed her stomach, circling her belly button with his tongue. "For _eternity_." He looked up; his eyes met hers, and she knew that he meant it. 


End file.
